Christopher Scarver
|birth place = Milwaukee, Wisconsin |job = Trainee carpenter |pathology = Serial Killer Robber |mo = Shooting Bludgeoning |victims = 3 killed 1 hostage |time=June 1, 1990 - November 28, 1994 |charges=3 counts of murder |sentence=Life imprisonment without parole |capture=June 1, 1990 |status = Incarcerated }} Christopher J. Scarver, Sr. is an American serial killer and robber who gained notoriety for killing fellow serial killer Jeffrey Dahmer and murderer Jesse Anderson. History Scarver was born on July 6, 1969 and raised in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, as the second of five children. He attended James Madison High School but dropped out in the eleventh grade. Due to his alcoholism, Scarver was eventually kicked out of the house by his mother and later had a son, also named Christopher. He was hired as a trainee carpenter in a Wisconsin Conservation Corps job program. According to Scarver, a supervisor named Edward Patts promised him that upon completion of this program, he would be hired full-time. However, Patts was dismissed, resulting in his full-time position never becoming a reality. On June 1, 1990, Scarver went to the training program office and found the supervisor who had replaced Patts, Steve Lohman. He held Lohman at gunpoint and ordered him to give him all of his money. Lohman only gave him $15, enraging Scarver, who shot him in the head. Afterward, Scarver turned to the manager John Feyen and demanded more money. Feyen gave Scarver a check for $3,000 and fled while Scarver was still shooting Lohman. Scarver was caught shortly after and sentenced to life in prison at the Columbia Correctional Institution in Portage, Wisconsin. He was subsequently diagnosed with schizophrenia after complaining of experiencing messianic delusions. Years later, on the morning of November 28, 1994, Scarver was assigned to a work detail with Jesse Anderson, a man who murdered his wife, and cannibalistic serial killer Jeffrey Dahmer. When the three were left unsupervised, Scarver got into a discussion with both Dahmer and Anderson, regarding Dahmer's crimes against African-American individuals. This eventually resulted in Scarver bludgeoning the two men with a steel bar. Both were severely wounded; Dahmer died en route to the hospital, while Anderson was hospitalized but died two days later. As a result of killing Dahmer and Anderson, Scarver claimed that he spent sixteen years in solitary confinement. He was eventually relocated to Contennial Correctional Facility in Colorado by federal judge Barbara Crabb. In 2015, Scarver told The New York Post that Dahmer wound taunt inmates by shaping his food into severed limbs and drizzling packets of ketchup on them to simulate blood. Scarver also claimed that the prison staff had left him unsupervised with Dahmer on purpose, as they wanted him dead. Modus Operandi When killing his first victim, Steve Lohman, Scarver shot him in the head and later shot his body twice for no specific reason, other than frightening John Feyen. In Dahmer and Anderson's case, Scarver beat them with a steel pipe, striking Dahmer in the head and savagely bludgeoning Anderson with it. Known Victims *June 1, 1990, Milwaukee, Wisconsin: The training office robbery: **Steve Lohman, 27 **John Feyen *November 28, 1994, Portage, Wisconsin: The Columbia Correctional Institution killings: **Jeffrey Dahmer, 34 **Jesse Anderson, 37 On Criminal Minds *Season Ten **"Lockdown" - While Scarver has yet to be directly mentioned or referenced on the show, he appears to have been an inspiration for Patrick Butler - Both were African-American killers and robbers who, during their time of imprisonment, killed two inmates (at least one by bludgeoning), one of which was convicted of serial crimes. Sources *Wikipedia's article about Scarver *Murderpedia's article about Scarver *Milwaukee Journal Sentinel's article about Scarver and his son Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real People Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real Serial Killers Category:Real Life Schizophrenics Category:Incarcerated Real World Criminals Category:Unreferenced Criminals Category:Real Life Robbers